Lost Sister: Tanuki Mistress
by RaynexRenx
Summary: A lost sister blind and broken marked by Gaara of the Sand though she is not as fragil as she seems She was once like her brother and Gaara a container for a demon she did not want but she set her demon free at the cost of her sight and health NOT YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Demon talk**

_**Chapter One: **_

Hoshi looked at the last battle, Madara was going to be killed, but she saw the jutsu he was going to perform that would keep him alive and kill the others. So with a bow and a fire chakra arrow she aimed at him, binding him with her favorite jutsu. She watched the man that took her away from her only sibling when she was only two days old die by the hands of the person that may be her brother and his best friend.

**Let's go child, head for Suna, I have a cave there that might be enough to hold you up until the war blows over**. Tsukiko tells Hoshi, while she nods lightly hoping against it all that one day she will talk to her brother.

_Tsukiko, do you think that one day I can actually talk to my brother or fall in love like I hear the girls in each village we go to talk about?_ Hoshi asked, sending a prayer to the _Tsuki no Megumi_, the only celestial being she believed in other than Kami-sama and the Shinigami.

**Maybe one day, but do not hold me to it, Kami and who knows who else have been butting into your life for ages, so I cannot tell you for sure. Hoshi, we must go more people are coming, and you are not healed enough to confront people.**

Hoshi begins to jump away from the battle, leaving behind her brother who does not know she exists and a marker to say that the Tanuki Mistress was there. She runs and runs not stopping until she reaches the cave Tsukiko told her about. Her thoughts ranging from the safety the desert gives her, to how much her brother and her share the same facial features, though she has violet-gray eyes, slightly pale skin, and vibrant red and blonde hair that is naturally streaked and varies in shades.

She knows people will not find her for a good month, and by then she would have fixed the seal enough for Tsukiko to have her own body, though she will have to stay in a nine hundred square kilometer range.

_**TIME SKIP: TWO MONTS LATER**_

Tsukiko was free; Hoshi had freed her by unraveling the seal her father made onto her chakra coils, though the price was somewhat dangerous, Hoshi was now blind, and still sick. So she had sent word to Suna hoping they would help her move Hoshi, who still had enough strength to pull of her arrows, but her body was weakening faster than it normally would have.

"Tsukiko, can I have water, please?" Hoshi asked, hoping that Tsukiko was in range to hear her.

_I gave up my sight to free her, so I know she will not leave here all alone. I know I am dying, I can feel it in my bones. I messed up the unraveling, I accidentally nicked the chakra that helped my eyesight, but the fact I am dying I cannot tell why yet. I just wanted to have Tsukiko free, she did not deserve to be sealed within someone, and now I may never see my brother, who doesn't know that his twin sister is alive, and she is so close to him._ Hoshi thought, tears springing to her eyes knowing that the only thing she wanted to do more so than fall in love was to see her brother, will never really happen.

"Under the order of the Kazekage, we have come to see if we can help you, Lady-san." A ninja that Tsukiko knew to be Hoshi's brother told her.

"Come with me, please, I fear my little Uzumaki Hoshi is weakening. She unraveled a seal that was on her body, but by doing so she went blind and is dying, I need your help." Tsukiko told the boy, her voice wavering as she heard Hoshi's call for water, and led the boy to the main part of the cave, ignoring the Kazekage behind him and the medic that accompanied them.

Hoshi was sitting on the bed, her bones poking out of her skin; her hair was no longer as vibrant as before, and anyone could see that she was fading away faster than many believed. "Tsukiko, who is here? Can I have water please, I tried to finish the meat, but I couldn't?" Hoshi asked and stated, pointing to where a bowl of meat and rice that was barely touched lay.

"I called for help from Suna, Little One; the boy is here to help me take you to Suna that way they can see what went wrong. Do you think you can travel, Little One? And I will give you water right now; just eat two more spoons of rice." Tsukiko told her, as she saw the boy stare at Hoshi with pity, and sadness.

Hoshi nodded and tried once again to eat two more spoons and bites of meat and rice, even if her stomach did not agree with it. She knew that the people in the room with Tsukiko had a familiar chakra signature, and one of them had Kage level reserves, plus he seemed to have two chakras. "You are a container, like I used to be, did you have a village?"

Naruto looked shocked to hear that the girl that shared his last name was a container too, but the part that shocked him was that she said 'used to be' instead of 'I am'. "Yeah, I am a container, and yes I had and still to do have a village, do you?"

"Nope, never had one, I was kidnapped two days after I was born from Konoha, I believe. I can't really remember the first five years of my life, but then I was abandoned here in the desert, and decided to travel all over the countries. Tsukiko helped, after all what demon would not help their container survive. I am Uzumaki Hoshi, born October tenth, Seal and Tanuki Mistress, but most importantly, I am a girl who knows she is going to die, but when I die Tsukiko will live as long as she has a bit of my chakra." Hoshi told them, as she drank the water given to her, and felt the calming presence of Tsukiko next to her.

"That is not what I asked you Little One, can you travel?" Tsukiko restated, hoping Hoshi would answer.

"I am not sure, if I can control the trajectory of two of my fire chakra arrows, then yes, I can travel, but will need to be carried, sadly." Hoshi stated as she began weaving the fire chakra into her palms, forming the necessary arrows. "My bow please," Hoshi stated as she felt her bow being pushed into her hand, "Stand clear of the one with sandy chakra, I know you can protect yourself, so let me please try this."

The other three in the room where stunned to see how Hoshi could tell the control of their chakra. "I would listen to Little One, she has been doing this since she was four, and at night most of the time half asleep. She has done this before the unraveling of the seal, and after it, on her best day she could control ten, two is the minimum for her to be able to move around."

And with those words said, they watched as Hoshi loaded both arrows on the bow and released, the arrows streaked fast, twisting around one another, but when they reached Gaara, they separated and attacked both sides. Suddenly those two split in half, and four came back towards Hoshi, three flew into a marking on her wrist, a lotus blossom, while one flew into the kanji for love on her right wrist.

"Little One, four, you have control four, so you good to travel, but not enough to move at the speed needed. Little One, sleep, when you wake up we will be there." Tsukiko told Hoshi, who nodded and began drifting to sleep.

"Why did you put her to sleep?" The medic with pink hair asked Tsukiko, who smiled sadly.

"Little One doesn't like people finding out her past, but to heal her you must know it. Like Hoshi said, she was born October Tenth, the day my mate's friend, Kurama was put under a genjutsu that made him attack Konoha. I was there by complete accident, so I tried to stop Kurama, but it was slightly impossible for a one tailed tanuki. Then Hoshi and her brother were born, their parents sealed one of us in each of them. Both parents died, but people separated Hoshi from her brother, leaving me with only a glimpse of what he might become, after all he had some of the same features as their father. Two days later Hoshi was kidnapped, and sold from house to house. Gratefully, Hoshi could not be tamed, so at five they kicked her out into the desert. When she was five she fell in love, with a boy that she called, Panda, though I never took the incentive to look at who it was, and why he was deemed worthy of that name. But I can tell you that when we left the village, we were attacked, and I found out why, they thought that Hoshi would make the boy go on a rampage, so they tried to kill her. This was her childhood, before she took her first life."

"So she had it worse, but she said she can't remember the first five years, why?" Sakura asked, curious why the girl couldn't remember her past.

"She was nearly raped in every home, and her retaliation was to burn all their clothes, and at times burn items they were reaching for. She was small, but a little devil if you ask me, just like most women from the Uzumaki clan. I met a few before I was sealed in her, and all of them were stubborn and could hit so hard that men never wanted them to get angry at them, even their own fathers. Though all of them were seal masters, they understood the seals, so it made sense that Hoshi took a liking to it so young."

"Gaara, shall we move out?" Naruto asked curious as to why Gaara was staring at the girl with something akin to recognition.

Gaara nodded as he saw Tsukiko coming towards him with Hoshi in her arms. The girl looked so frail wrapped up in blankets, and carried in Tsukiko's arms.

"I trust you to carry her, you have the same mark as her, and so you must be Panda. Don't worry about waking her up; she won't wake up as long as she feels warm enough, and also she has been looking for you, and was going to meet you before war broke out, but once it broke out she decided just to save the lives of those who were too far away for medics to reach them." Tsukiko explained as they began the trip to Suna.

Xx Time Skip xX

By the time they reached Suna, Sakura and Naruto could see that Gaara was blushing like crazy at how Hoshi seemed to have ended up with her arms free of her blankets and wrapped them around his neck, pulling her body close to his. Tsukiko on the other hand was constantly checking the chakra levels Hoshi was emitting in order to make sure Hoshi was still healthy enough to be moved. Sakura had tried this, and ended up nearly burned when she went too close to Gaara, showing that Hoshi did not like another female near Gaara, only Tsukiko because she was a demon.

Once they made it to a hospital, Hoshi began waking up, scared out of her mind. She could tell that they were no longer in her home, but she didn't like the smell of this place.

"I don't like this place, Tsukiko, it smells too much of death, sadness, and grief. Can't I just go to my old home here, the house above a small bookstore called _Little Rain, Lots of Love_?" Hoshi asked, her voice frail, though they all could tell that she was ready to scream at them if they took her closer to the hospital.

"Tsukiko-san, do you remember where this house was?" Gaara asked curious where this house was, and if it was a better place to take Hoshi.

"It would help, if Hoshi felt comfortable when I was healing her, so if she was in a place where she felt at peace it would be good." Sakura told Tsukiko who nodded, and led them through the back alleys of Suna, towards a small bookshop run by an elderly man who smiled at the sight of Hoshi.

The bookstore seemed to be nearly falling apart, but when the man saw Hoshi, he flew out of his shop to see the health of the girl.

"Is this _Little Rain, Lots of Love_?" Sakura asked as they saw the man stare at Hoshi, and who carried her.

"Hai, is that Uzumaki Hoshi by chance? If it is then this place belongs to her, she bought from me when she was around ten years old, and told me she would be back one day." The man explained as he opened the door and let them in to the bookstore.

"Gramps, it is nice to hear your voice again. Did you take care of my home all this time?" Hoshi asked even though she could not see him, she could still remember him from her memories.

"Yes, of course, you were the one that bought this place and let me keep the bookstore as long as I took care of this building for you. You were a strange child even before when I first met you, you were around five, a little child clutching tightly to a small bow and arrows, dragging behind you some random animal you found to eat. Yet you preserved, and befriended the little boy, who would become today's Kazekage. Your room is still clean, and I never moved any of the things you left behind." Gramps told them as he moved them to the upstairs level where a room could be seen with various sets of bows and arrows, a bed made with a blanket that had silhouettes of a little girl and boy in various stages of playing.

Naruto looked at the room that his supposed sister used, the place was bare, but it held what must have once been a feeling of warmth. The room was littered with bows and arrows, hand drawn pictures of a little girl and boy, books, and a sun flower pot that seemed to still be alive. He stared as they put Hoshi in the bed, and was surprised to find out that she still fit on the bed when she was fully stretched, meaning that she was smaller than he thought.

That was when he found it, the calling card Sasuke and he had found on the body of Madara, a drawing of a heart broken in four with ten stitches holding it together, and the same kanji on Gaara's forehead, and Hoshi's wrist drawn on top of the heart. He tried to piece the pieces of this puzzle together, though it was hard to do when you had a sister you didn't know anything about popping into your life, and finding out she might just die before you even get to know her.

**Kit, think about it, you felt a presence before Madara died, and saw a fire arrow pin him in place for you and the Uchiha to kill him, thus this girl is who she says she is. In addition, Tsukiko is the mate of Shukaku, which is why she complained about being a one tailed tanuki and not being able to stop me from attacking your village. You did have a sister, but I thought she died when they took her away from the crib you both shared. Tsukiko was screaming out with her chakra refusing to be taken away, but you both were too young to be able to stop them from separating you. Trust Tsukiko, she cannot lie at all due to the vow she gave the **_**Tsuki no Megumi**_** to allow her and Shukaku to mate, without the world going haywire. Tsukiko is the daughter of the **_**Tsuki no Megumi **_**and an angel.** Kurama told Naruto as they both watched Sakura start healing the frail body of a girl who seemed ready to fade away just to make sure the demon that once was her prisoner stayed alive and free.

"Tsukiko-san, is there any way to see where exactly Hoshi started getting sick?" Sakura asked as she continued to scan Hoshi, who seemed to have some sort of poison attacking every single bit of her body, making impossible to tell where it first started.

"Little One, where did it begin to hurt?" Tsukiko asks, watching as Hoshi's hands began to play with themselves, the only sign that Hoshi heard the question, and was contemplating it.

"My stomach, after we left the final battle, I left my calling card, but I was hit by something though I ignored it, though after I unraveled the seal my stomach started hurting a lot, almost as if it was being stabbed repeatedly. I couldn't really tell you because by that time we both were freaking out over the fact I had nicked the chakra line to my eyes making me blind, and leaving me in a world of darkness with no end in sight." Hoshi explained as she tried to remember if she ever left Chibi Panda here.

"Gramps, did I leave Chibi Panda here, he has a sea glass blue colored eyes, and black and red fur? Though I think he has a heart broken in four pieces held together by ten stitches where his heart should be." Hoshi asked curious if she left her panda here, after all it was based on Panda himself.

She still could picture Panda with his blood red hair, black rings around his eyes, sea glass blue or teal eyes depending on the light in the room, and his skin that was just like hers refusing to tan no matter how much he was outside. She knew Panda was alive or else the fire chakra arrows would all go into her lotus tattoo, but as long as one went into the Ai kanji scar he was alive and well. She wondered how he looked now, if he still was the little boy with eyes frozen in a somewhat mean stare only to hide the myriad of emotions surging underneath. She came back four years after she left or so, to buy this place that way she could come back and visit any time she wanted in hopes of finding Panda. She heard rumors that he became a demon, only to be saved by her brother from going totally insane, and she always blamed herself, if she hadn't left maybe he wouldn't have done all of what he did, though that would have meant that she would never have met the people that kept her up to date with the Shinobi world.

Everyone held their breath when they saw Gramps tell something to Hoshi, only to have her be unresponsive no matter how hard they called out to her. Tsukiko seemed to be on the verge of freaking out when they saw Hoshi stand on wobbly legs ignoring the calls of the people around her. She walked slowly to a corner of the room filled with bows and arrows, the bows and arrows parted for her to show the world a stuffed panda frozen in time, just like Hoshi described it.

She seemed to be soaking in the memories the panda had for her, and letting a melody fill the air as she stood up again and the bows and arrows covered the corner once again. She walked back up to the bed slowly, before she curled up around the panda holding it close to her body. Sand, fire and water swirled around Hoshi, swiping at her body before pulling out a black and red substance out of Hoshi and dumping it a trash can.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked the first to get out of the shock that filled the room when they saw what just happened to Hoshi.

"Chibi Panda was created with the use of three elements, sand from me, fire from Hoshi, and water from Tsukiko. The reason behind his creation was to make sure that if anything happened to Hoshi and her body didn't let anyone heal her, Chibi Panda would release a melody into the air and surround Hoshi with the elements it was made with to cure her from whatever seemed to have made her body unresponsive." Gaara explained as he remember making the panda for Hoshi, adding the other elements to make sure Hoshi was safe and healthy wherever she was even if she was not near him to protect her.

"You finally remember her, back then she never really went by Hoshi. Hoshi was the name she was given, but many of the villagers called her Yumi, because she was an anomaly to the people. She constantly was with you, protecting you from their glares, and words, as you protected her from their blows, and weapons. Back then, both of you called me Gramps, though I let you because you two did not deserve the treatment you got, after all you did not have a say in what happened to you before you were born, or when you were born. The ones that should have gotten the blame were the ones that treated you two the way they did." Gramps explained as they all stared at Hoshi who was sleeping peacefully, unaware of what happened, but clutching tightly at Chibi Panda, as if she was scared that he would disappear from her grip, and leave her again.

Tsukiko analyzed the corner that protected Chibi Panda from the world, and traced the chakra that surrounded the corner. The chakra showed that only two people could have gotten Chibi Panda out of his hiding place, Hoshi or Gaara, the main creators of Chibi Panda, the ones that were tied together since they met.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'd like to thank the people who added the story to their favorite/alert list, and XxBishxX for being the first reviewer. I am trying to balance out the story, though it may not flow as steadily as the first chapter, due to the fact that the first chapter was written around two years ago.**_

**Chapter Two: Why Haven't I Died? No One's POV**

**RECAP:**

"_You finally remember her, back then she never really went by Hoshi. Hoshi was the name she was given, but many of the villagers called her Yumi, because she was an anomaly to the people. She constantly was with you, protecting you from their glares, and words, as you protected her from their blows, and weapons. Back then, both of you called me Gramps, though I let you because you two did not deserve the treatment you got, after all you did not have a say in what happened to you before you were born, or when you were born. The ones that should have gotten the blame were the ones that treated you two the way they did." Gramps explained as they all stared at Hoshi who was sleeping peacefully, unaware of what happened, but clutching tightly at Chibi Panda, as if she was scared that he would disappear from her grip, and leave her again._

_Tsukiko analyzed the corner that protected Chibi Panda from the world, and traced the chakra that surrounded the corner. The chakra showed that only two people could have gotten Chibi Panda out of his hiding place, Hoshi or Gaara, the main creators of Chibi Panda, the ones that were tied together since they met._

_**Story start:**_

Hoshi woke up slowly, but she was still unaware of anything other than the fact Chibi Panda was still in her arms, and she was alive, when Chibi Panda should have made her death painless. Unless Panda was near Chibi Panda thus causing Chibi Panda to save her in order to keep Panda sane. She was agitated at the fact she was still alive, but she understood that if she was still alive Panda was close enough for her talk to him.

"…Gaara, Akane Yuri has passed away, and she left the guardianship of her son, Akane Hotaru, to a woman she calls Tanuki Seal Mistress. Her exact orders are, 'Tanuki Seal Mistress will take care of Hotaru, she promised me that she would take care of my son, when she healed me after she nearly threatened to tie me up, and drag me back here just to make sure I did not harm my little son.' We have only heard of this Tanuki Seal Mistress in the Bingo Book as a Double S-ranked kunoichi, with no affiliation to any village, and rumors say she healed many of our shinobi allies during the war. She has also killed many missing-ninja, but all of them were wanted, and by the looks of it she gave away nearly all the money she got from their bounties." Temari explained to her brother as she looked at the girl on the bed, a stuffed animal was pressed to her chest as she curled around it tightly.

"Hoshi is the Tanuki Seal Mistress, and if Chibi Panda did his first job completely correct Hoshi might get her sight back already. Before you ask who I am, I am Tsukiko, daughter of the _Tsuki no Megumi_ and mate of Shukaku, but also the demon Hoshi once contained, and released at nearly the cost of her life. She is my Little One, but she is also way too empathetic, and forgot that if she tried to unseal me, she might die. Sadly, she risked it all, just to unseal me…..Hoshi, stop pretending to be asleep, I know those twitches only happen when you pretend to be asleep."

Hoshi sighed lightly as she sat up carefully, though she could see the people in the room, she was focused mainly on how her bones poked out of her skin, and the fact Panda had grown into his personality, just like she never grew into her personality. She felt around for Chibi Panda and smiled lightly, actively ignoring the people in the room. Once she felt secure enough she stood up carefully, and walked to the corner where Chibi Panda was to stay until she needed him again.

"Hi…" Hoshi told the people in the room as she sat on the floor, instantly missing the feel of the wind, and nature all around her.

"Are you the Tanuki Seal Mistress?" A girl with blonde hair in four pigtails, Temari, asked Hoshi.

All that revealed that Hoshi was aware a question had been asked was the simple exhausted sigh she let out, and the fact she drew something out of the lotus tattoo seal. She tossed a card to the girl, her calling card, the one with a heart made of four pieces stitched together and with the kanji 'Ai' covering it completely.

"I was the Tanuki Seal Mistress; I have not gone by that name since the end of the war. The last person I ever told my name was 'Tanuki Seal Mistress' was Akane Yuri, around five months pregnant healing the wounded, while still maintain exact control over the amount going to her son. She was also the one that made me promise not to find a way around my death and Tsukiko's death until her son was born. Sadly, my body was killing me off faster than I thought, and Chibi Panda's second job was to make my death painless, while retaining enough of my chakra to allow Tsukiko free movement wherever she may have gone." Hoshi explained as she sat down on the bed, and began to play with the bows and arrows littering the floor near her bed.

Naruto, Temari, Tsukiko and Gaara all watched carefully as she played with the weapons instinctively, shooting things near each and every one of them, almost as if marking where everyone was in the room. When they finally all understood what she said, they stared at her in shock, this girl was ready to give up her life for Tsukiko, and she had added another job for Chibi Panda without Gaara or Tsukiko noticing.

"Then why didn't it work?" Temari asked curious as to why the stuffed bear did not do its job.

"Simple, I worked carefully with Chibi Panda's seal, making the second job only possible if and only if Panda was not near a certain radius. Effectively ensuring that he never saw me die, after all I haven't seen him since we both were six, and most people would have forgotten about an odd little girl who dragged around the animals she ate after she shot them herself. If he hadn't been in the accepted radius I would have died, and no one would have really known why, after all Tsukiko didn't know what Chibi Panda's second function was." Hoshi explained simply, as she looked at them carefully.

"Why would you want to die?" The boy she knew might be her brother asked her, his azure eyes reflecting his confusion easily.

"Simple, I have nothing to live for, I wasn't made to stay in one place, I can't fall in love, and I can't have children …"

"—what do you mean can't have children?" Temari asked curiosity getting the best of her.

Hoshi lifted up the wrist with the Ai kanji tattoo, "Shukaku marked me as Panda's, thus marking Tsukiko as Shukaku's, but he forgot a simple reality, Panda might fall in love with someone else, he might want a family with someone else, thus making it impossible for either one of us to do that. Anyway, I thought it better if Panda forgot me, he might have a girl who likes him, and he likes, but can never be with due to me; I only cause trouble. Though now I cannot go off and let Chibi Panda do his second job, I have to let him do his third, which is if I give him to any child he will help me protect the child in his sleep. Look, if no one else will take Akane Hotaru, I will take him; I promised his mother, and I intend to keep my promise."

Gaara looked at Hoshi, her defiance to the mark _he_ let Shukaku put on her, all because she wanted him to be happy not stuck with someone he may not like after all this time. She seemed lost, but at the same time, she was willing to go against her nature of never staying in one place for too long, in order to keep a promise she made to a woman who she only knew for probably a few weeks.

"Gaara, do you think it will be okay if Hoshi takes Hotaru?" Temari asked her brother, curious as to why he had remained quiet all this time.

"Yes, it was the wish of Akane Yuri for her son to be raised by Uzumaki Hoshi. I will go with you to get the boy, Hotaru; Naruto, please help Tsukiko ensure that Hoshi is healthy, before I see where I can put them." Gaara ordered, his voice telling everyone there was no room for argument.

Once Gaara left, there was an awkward silence filling the air, though it was only between Naruto and Hoshi.

**Kit, Hoshi was right in some points, the mark Gaara gave her was a mating mark. Never allowing either one to marry, mate, or fall in love with anyone but the person with the same mark on his or her own body. The only way out of it is if one of them dies, but seeing how your sister seems to be selfless, and rather see the boy she loves happy than tie him down to her, states that she rather die in order to keep the happiness of her precious people than keep them tethered to her indefinitely.** Kurama explained, sighing inside Naruto's head, after all the way Hoshi acted was the same way his mate had acted before she disappeared the day before he got sealed away.

_So you are telling me she believes it is in the best interest of those she loves to die, rather than if she stays alive. In addition, that she is my sister and Gaara had not been here, she would have allowed the stuffed animal looking element seal container to kill her with no remorse._ Naruto restated, curious if what he understood was what Kurama had been saying.

**Hai, your sister grew up in a sense worse than you in Konoha did, she had no home, friends or family. So, the few she made, mainly Gaara, and Tsukiko, she wants to keep happy even if it means her life, or her own chance at happiness: she sees herself as the sacrificial lamb. She was not like you that looked for attention, no, from what I gathered by the way she acts, she was the one that hid behind everyone else, only showing who she was when it seemed that there was no other option. Moreover, from what I have heard she only had one face-to-face friend, Gaara, and fell in love with him because he was like her, but at the same time not like her.** Kurama explained as they both watched how Tsukiko treated Hoshi as if she was her daughter, while Hoshi just seemed to be lost in her own world.

"Naruto, can you watch Hoshi while I make some food for her to eat?" Tsukiko asked as she went out of the room, leaving both of them alone.

"You do know, you can pretend that I'm not your family, after all we have never met after we were separated at birth. I probably will not tell anyone of my last name, Tsukiko is the one that insists on its use, while I rather just stay the same untraceable child that only shows up when she feels like it." Hoshi told Naruto as she stared at him, trying to figure out how her father might have looked like.

"…I just don't know how to react, I barely found out I had family a few days ago when Gaara called me to join him in getting you, due to the last name Tsukiko gave him. Though she mentioned something Gaara told me only you knew, thus the main reason he came with us, we wanted to see if you had actually been real, or a figment of his imagination as a child." Naruto explained as he saw Hoshi stare at him straight on, her violet-gray eyes seeming to peer into his soul.

"Sometimes I wish I was a figment of his imagination, though then I would never have had the chance to fall in love for a bit, I may have been a little girl when I met him, but I never stopped thinking about him as I traveled. He was the first person not to hate me, so I vowed to protect him from harm, but I broke it. Now though I just want him to find his happiness, and then I can be at peace, and take care of Hotaru without worrying if he is happy." Hoshi explained silently, not knowing that Temari, and Gaara had overhead her telling Naruto what she really thought.

Temari seemed shocked that this girl cared so much about her brother, that she rather die in order for him to be happy, than keep him tethered to her due to the mark on her wrist. In addition to the fact, all she wanted was for him to be happy before she disappeared from him life again. Though she saw that her brother was in shock, once again, though the first time was because Hotaru refused to be carried by anyone other Gaara himself.

_How can she really care for me so much? After the beating she went through because of me, and the fact I marked her in order for no other person to have her...taking a huge chance that she would never be happy with me._ Gaara thought as he peered into the room, Hoshi was sitting on the bed staring right into Naruto's eyes, and now that they both seemed awake, he could see the resemblance between them. Though Naruto seemed brighter with his all blonde hair, and azure eyes, while Hoshi reminded him of the bit of time when the sunset and night met with her blonde and red hair, violet-gray eyes, and pale skin that seemed to have never seen the sun.

Temari led Gaara in, watching as Hoshi blushed heavily when she saw them come in only a few seconds after she finished her mini rant. Though what shocked them the most was how she instantly jumped up to help Gaara with a month old Hotaru, who instantly went with Hoshi.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan, it is your aunt Hoshi. You look just like your Tou-san, well from how your Kaa-chan described him, though you have her hair, please just don't have her personality, because that would mean I have to deal with you being stubborn as Panda was when we first met, and also the fact we will be arguing like cats and dogs." Hoshi told Hotaru, as she took in his tan skin, reddish-orange hair, and piercing black eyes.

The little baby just seemed to smile and laugh at what Hoshi was telling him, almost as if saying, 'We will see in a few more years.' Though the smile Hoshi gives the baby, ties in the resemblance to Naruto completely, her smile is warm, but at the same time, a hint of mischief lurks in it.

"Hotaru-chan, don't laugh at that, I meant it Panda was stubborn, we argued for minutes on end about whether I should let him get me food, or he should let me hunt my own food. Neither of us won, but I still would hunt for my own food, I hated being dependent on people, and Panda would come with me his words were, 'Protection', but I never needed protection from anyone but the gods. I do adore Oba-chan _Tsuki no Megumi_, but the gods plot too much for my little life, and the life of another girl like me."

Hoshi stated silently as she looked at the baby whose parentage was unknown to everyone but his dead mother, and herself. No one would ever really know who Hotaru's father was until and only if he showed a sign of having his father's ability.

**AN: I'm sorry for taking forever on putting this up, I thought I had lost it until today when I reviewed everything and found out that it was still intact.**

**Hope to add more sooner or later.**


End file.
